Where Went the Days?
by Inthannon
Summary: Basically a oneshot songfic of what happens to Vicky after the last hopefully not the last ever! episode of Blood Ties! In reality Vicky/Mike, but Vicky/Henry at heart.. makes no sense what-so-ever. :P


Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties nor Scandinavian Music Group. I earn no money from this story. The transalation of the lyrics is mine, to the best of my ability.

A songfic to the Scandinavian Music Group's song Minne Katosi Päivät? or Where Went the Days? The song is available on Youtube if anyone wants to hear it, but it is in Finnish, so all translations of the lyrics are mine.. This is set after the last (hopefully not last ever!!) episode of Blood Ties. Vicky made her mind up, but will she get what she wanted?

--

Where went the days?

Vicky was feeling very uncomfortable. She thought about turning around and facing him, but realised that under the present circumstances it might be better not to. In the beginning everything had been going very smoothly, she and Mike had fallen into their old camaraderie as easily as ever and she had told herself that _he_ was better off without her. It hadn't taken very long for her and Mike to move together and start planning the rest of their lives together. In the beginning it hadn't mattered that she was going blind and that every now and again something would out of nowhere remind her of _him_, and then she would be like spirit of vengeance for the rest of the day.

Eventually there came a time when more and more often the reminders crowded five or six days of the week and they rarely talked. Coreen had tried to carefully ask her whether she might have made the wrong choice, when _he_ had asked her to make one, but she found it easier to just snap at her to mind her own business and endure the tense atmosphere at work as well as at home, rather than admit that Coreen might be right.

_Although there space next to her_

_He lies on his own side_

_Yesterday he noticed that_

_the paint was peeling from the wall_

Mike knew what caused this awkwardness between Vicky and himself. It was all _his_ fault. God, how he hated sounding like a little kid, but it was true it was _his_ fault. Of course some of the blame lay on Vicky and himself as well, but that just made things harder. If it would have all been the bastards fault, there might have been some hope for the two of them, but as it was…

During the second month they had been living together, she had been very immersed in a case she was working on, and as he'd come back from work, he'd gone to her office, stood behind her with his arms on the back of the chair. She had barely noticed his presence, but what she did ate him to this day. As casually as ever she reached up with her hand, and instead of taking his, she swung her hair back, exposing her neck. Like she was expecting for him to take a bite! He had been furious and not very good at covering it, so they hadn't talked in days. Some days he'd see her staring at the marks on her wrists and a dreadful certainty would fill him up that she was thinking about _him_.

_And for the first time _

_He didn't patiently wait_

Today, when she had come home, it was to find a dark house. Once again the job had required another long night, but this was the first time Mike had neither called her nor stayed up to wait until she came home. This realization almost brought tears to her eyes, but she hadn't cried since that night _he_ had almost begged her to go with him, but she had declined. Only now did she realize that she had declined for all the wrong reasons, and that actually there were no reasons for declining, except that she was afraid how long she could be with him before she would feel too old, beside one who never aged.

_Yesterday he noticed that_

_he couldn't wait any longer_

That evening Mike had done something he knew he should be repentant about, but couldn't bring himself to feel so strongly. He and Kate had been celebrating a solved triple-homicide at her place, when out of nowhere, she kissed him. At first he was astounded and felt a little bit guilty, but soon the feeling of the mouth on his had wiped those feelings away and he no longer cared. When he came home, which unsurprisingly enough was before Vicky had come back, he decided to go straight to bed instead of waiting up as he normally would have done.

_Where went the days_

_When you didn't see anything_

_Without him seeing the same_

They hadn't seen each other in many days now, unless you counted the times when one or the other glanced at the other one sleeping in bed. Mike was doing day shifts, leaving well before dawn and Vicky would get up after eight, and go to her office, not coming back until after midnight, during which time Mike was already asleep.

_Where went the days_

_During which he got used_

_to your embrace_

One night Vicky came home earlier than she usually did, but as quietly as if it was past midnight and Mike would have to wake up for work soon. As she was taking off her shoes, she saw a strange pair of women's boots on the floor. Sneaking now with just her socks on towards the bedroom, she heard pealing laughter coming from the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar, allowing her to glimpse the mirror behind the sink. She saw what she had expected. Kate and Mike together in the bathtub. At first she was angry. How dare they! But then as she listened to him laughing, as he used to laugh when he was with her, she realised that he never laughed like that with her anymore and neither did she. As quietly as she had come, she went back to the door, slipped on her shoes and left the house.

In the morning, after a very uncomfortable night on the couch in the office, she came back to the house, no longer her home. After making sure that Mike was gone, she went in packed all the essentials to a big suitcase, scribbled him a note about how she couldn't do this anymore, and left.

_The plants have died in their pots_

_He sits in his thoughts_

_Yesterday he understood that_

_he wouldn't see you come back_

_And that for the first time_

_he felt nothing_

Mike had just come back from work. He sat on the edge of the bed holding a piece of paper, a look of weary resignation on his face. Last night had been the first time he and Kate had been together in his house, and after he had realised in the morning that Vicky hadn't come home, for the night, he had suspected something like this, although he was quite sure that her explanations about how she couldn't continue like this weren't entirely true, but her way of releasing him to be with Kate. She must have come home early yesterday. Surprisingly the thought of breaking up with her didn't hurt at all. The only slightly painful feeling was the one that he would probably never see her again, after all she had been a part of his life for almost a decade. He was ready to let go.

_Where went the days_

_When you didn't see anything_

_Without him seeing the same_

_Where went the days_

_During which he got used_

_to your embrace_

She was ready to let go. She had returned to the house yesterday to get the rest of her stuff and to leave the key. She had told Mike when she would be there, so he could be away for that, but he had met her there, helped her pack and they had even hugged goodbye, somehow the previously tense feeling much dissipated by the decisions made.

Now she and Coreen were standing in her empty office trying to avoid saying goodbye. Finally Vicky gathered up her courage and looked up at her young assistant's tear stained face, normally impeccable thick makeup now running down her cheeks. She felt her own eyes tear up as she wiped Coreen's cheek with a napkin. Gathering her close, Vicky whispered her goodbyes to Coreen's ear and repeated one more time that she would be in contact. Then she was out of the door and into the taxi that would take her to the train station, leaving Coreen standing in the middle of the now empty office, clutching a paper tissue stained with makeup.

--

Thanks to DarcAngellover! She read this first and encouraged me to post it! And introduced me to the wonderful world of Blood Ties!

Reviews are nice and constructive criticism is even better!! So please feel free to tell me what you think.. :)


End file.
